Who You'd Be Today
by kmsutton92
Summary: A very sad HarryGinny romance. My first songfic. 'It still hurts me you know. You told me you’d come back, and I’d believed you...' Told in Ginny's POV.


**/Author's Note/**

**I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns the characters, Kenny Chesney owns the song, all I own is creativity.**

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
I still can't believe you're gone

It still hurts me you know. You told me you'd come back, and I'd believed you. It was stupid of me I guess. Ron and Hermione have tried to help, but no one can. It still hurts. I watch as he grows up, he looks just like you, and it kills me. It's hard, when the sun shines down on me, and on James. It just makes me think that you should be here. You should be here to raise your son.

I hate sunny days, they make me think of you, and about how you used to tell me how beautiful my hair was in the sunlight. It's hard on me when it rains as well. Do you remember when we got caught in the rain that day at school? That was the day you'd first told me you loved me. I keep thinking I'm going to hear you, going to see you. I wish I could.

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today

You were only twenty. I was nineteen. We were so in love, foolish, ignorant. We thought that all of our problems were over because Voldemort was gone, we didn't even think that someone was still out there who wanted to hurt you. I miss you, you know that right? I've been through hell since you died. Raising our son has been hard on me. Ron and Hermione have helped me raise him. I'm really thankful for Ron; he's been acting as James' father.

I've tried to go on many dates. I've tried to go on with my life, but all of them fail miserably. No one could ever take your place, and no one could ever come close. I look at whoever I chose to date, and only see you. On the rare event that I find someone who can take my mind off of you, I tell them about James. I tell them who his father is, and they run. The fact that I was with Harry Potter scares them. It makes me wonder, what would you be doing right now? Who would you be?

Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you have named our baby  
Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
I know it might sound crazy

So, what would you be doing? You'd be an Auror, right? Of course you would. How could anyone turn you away after what you've done? You probably would have settled down with me, raising James. He's about five now, but I'm sure you know that. Would you have liked to name him James? I'm sure you would have, after all. You never knew your father either. You and James are a lot alike.

I've surely gone mad. Here I am, sitting in front of your grave, talking to the headstone that bears your name. Harry James Potter. I'm sure you can hear me though. I know you wouldn't have wanted this for me. You would have wanted me to move on, I know that. Merlin knows I've tried. I think I've already mentioned that.

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today

We were so young. Our story was nowhere near done, we had our whole lives ahead of us, years and years dedicated to our future and our family. Stupid Severus Snape, he took away our future, took away our dreams. He took away James' father, and the love of my life. I will never forgive him. He died too though; Ron and Hermione took care of that. I miss you, so much. It's killing me, tearing me up inside. You said that once it was over you would never leave me again, and I believed you. If it weren't for James… if I didn't have him… I would have joined you by now. I'd be with you. Mum has James right now. She watches him a lot. When I'm at work, and when I'm here, talking to your headstone.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again someday

I hate sunny days, the light reflects off of the engagement ring you gave me. We never got the chance to exchange it for a wedding ring. I never got the chance to be Ginevra Molly Potter. I'm forever in limbo, between Ginny Weasley and Ginny Potter. I gave James your last name, even if I never got the chance to take it as mine. Someday, someday Harry, when my time here is up, and James doesn't need me, I'll be with you.

Someday we'll have our dream wedding, with your parents and mine watching. For my parents will surely be dead by then. I know you're watching over me, and our son. Do you like your Mum and Dad? I'm sure you do, and I'm sure I'll like them too. Someday Harry, when James doesn't need me anymore, when my time is up, I will be Ginny Potter. Someday… we'll be together.

Someday

Someday

**/Author's Note/**

**I really like how this turned out. I wanted to write a songfic, andI wanted to write something depressing. This is the result. I hope you liked it, don't forget to review!**


End file.
